This invention relates generally to skiing equipment and accessories. More specifically it relates to novelty ski caps and headgear.
Once in a while a new novelty appears upon the market that attracts wide appeal of the buying public so that it becomes a fad. Novelty caps have always been among such articles, as for example the beane cap with a spinning propeller on its top, or the cap with large mouse ears. In time the fad wears out and the public is ready for a next one that attracts it for purchase.